My ninja life
by June Sunshine
Summary: ch. 1


Chapter 1 -the meetings.

I was walking in my new village only because I was made by my mum to 'check it out' I hope I don't have to go to the Ninja Academy again. Way to easy. I walked into a flower shop. Just looking around. I looked over, there was a blond haired girl she had a purple outfit on. Pretty blue eyes.. She's a ninja...

"Can I help you with something? Or are you looking for trouble?" she said.

"No, I'm just looking around I'm new here..."

"I've got my eye on you.." she walked away.

"Oh, what's your name?" I asked.

"What's it to you... Mist.."

"Mist? That's not my name... But whatever."

"Ino.." she walked away.

"Okay.." I walked out of there strangely. I untied my headband, taking it off my head, putting it around my forearm.

What's so wrong with the hidden mist... Well... Never mind. Don't answer that...

I kept walking for a while. There was a lot of construction going on. I wonder what happened... I've head things, but not a lot.

I saw a lot of ninjas, I just got dirty looks from all... I walked until I reached the faces of the hokage's.. I looked up. "Wow..." I laughed. I wish the mist would do that... I backed up a few steps, then turned around. Walking back, a man passed me... A jonin... He had white hair, which stuck straight up, well looks like it falls to the right a tad. His face was covered but his right eye.I watched him walk until he turned around, looking back at me. "Do you need something?" he said calmly.

"No, sir. I was just..." I stopped talking because he starting walking towards me.

"Your a ninja... From the hidden mist..."

"Yes, my mother and I just moved here."

"I see.. I would take that headband off. Ninjas won't treat you the same if you have that on..."

"Oh.. Okay... Umm. Thank you." I untied it again. Throwing it in my blue backpack. I started to walk away. Continuing on with my journey, back to my house... He was right. I took my headband off and people did change towards me. It was strange...

When I got home I had to help my mom unpack things. She asked why I had taken my headband off. I told her a joini had told me that I would get mote respect without it. And all that good stuff. I couldn't get over him. His chakara was different. It felt almost normal... In sync..

"Jinxsren!" my mom called.

"Yes?" I called to her.

"I need to go to the market. Wanna come?"

"Umm.. Sure.." I climbed down a some stairs.

"Would it be okay if I stopped at a ramen shop? I saw one earlier." I looked at my mother. Her hair was long and blond. Really pretty. She smiled.

"Okay. Just be careful. And keep an eye on people."

"I will mother!" I started to head out.

"Oh! Jinxsren.." I stopped, turning around. My mom walked up to me handing me a box. It was wrapped in red paper. It was no bigger then my palm.

"it's a gift. Open it later. Without me."

"okay? Thanks."

I walked kinda slower then usual, just took my time. Enjoyed it all... Turns out the ramen shop isn't that fare from my house.

I sat down on a spinning bar chair facing the counter.

"Hi. Can I have regular ramen please?"

"Coming up." the man smiled.

I waited for a tops of two minutes. Before my food came.

The man set it in front of me. "Thank you." I smiled. "Oh, how much?"

"Five ryo."

I rug around in my pocket pulling out five ryo. I handed it o the man. I took my time eating too. There was one more kid in the shop too. He had yellow hair... Wait.. Isn't he Naruto? The nine tailed fox is trapped with in him...

He look over at me. "what?" he said, giving me a blank stare.

"Sorry.. Are you by any chance Naruto Uzamaki?" I asked, turning my body towards him.

"Yeah.. What's it to you?" another blank stare.

"It's just I've heard of you... In my village.." old village. I thought to myself.

"Oh yeah?" he smiled big at me. "What village are you from?"

"I hale from the hidden mist... But I now live in the leaf. I've heard many stories about you. And how the 'Great Naruto Bridge' got it's name and all. Nothing bad." I smiled a half ass smile.

"Awesome!"

"Mmhm..." I ate some more ramen. In very small portions.

I look at the little red wrapped box. I wonder what it could be... Why didn't she want me to open it in front of her... Hmm.. When do I know when later is...

I took one last slurp. I picked my bag up, putting it on my back. I put the box in my pocket. "Thank you." I smiled to the man. "Come again!" he said.

I walked out thinking what I should see or do while I wait for mother. Hmm.. Hotsprings? I think so.

I walked to the hotsprings. I talked to a woman behind the glass counter. She gave me three towels and a ticket.

I went into the spring. Bwahaha... Never leave home with out a bathing suit packed. I got into the water, sitting on a rock chair. Or something. I look over to the left, there was a girl with pink hair. She was pretty.. "Hi." I smiled, waving at her. She waved back.

"Hello." she smiled. "Are you new around here?" she asked.

"Yes, I just moved here from the hidden Mist..."

"Oh, I'm Sakura! I'm from, well here."

"I'm Jinxsren. But people call me Jinxs. So whatever you want to call me I'm fine with." I closed my eyes leaning my head back on folded up towel. I finally opened my eyes, looking at the buildings. Red, blue, yellow building. It's pretty.. Hun.. That's weird.. I saw what looked like a person on the top of a building, looking at... Us... "Hey Sakura.." I muttered. She didn't answer. I look around, no one... She must have left...

I starred at the person for a while. Until I got out, putting my towel around me. Walking into the rooms to change back. My top was black with a white X across the chest and one X on my sleeves, it had a lowish/ highish collar to it that went 360 degrees around. Then my back pack, and my pants, white and black, opposite of my shirt. They cut off below my knee. And black shoes. Just black. I looked back up there. The figure was still there. I wanted to know what it was doing.

I teleported over to him. Ending up behind him. I tapped on his left shoulder twice.

"WHA-" he cut off in mid word.

"Umm, may I ask, what are you doing up here, sir?"

"Heeheehee... Research..." he grinned.

"Oh.. For what?"

"A thing..."

"A book?" I smiled.

"AG.. How'd you know that?"

"Well, research." I laughed.

"Your a ninja?" he grinned creepy again..

"Yes. I'm from the Mist, just moved here..." I was getting sick of saying that.

"Ah.. A Mist ninja..." he wrote something down. "Do you have a name?"

"Yeah, it's Jinxsren. Or just Jinx.."

"Good to meet you Jinx. I'm Jiraiya the great!"

"yeah? Jiraiya eh? Such as Make out paradise Jiraiya? Or one of the legendary Sannin?" I laughed. Sitting on the roof.

"Yeah, both of those."

"Hmm... You went using me as research right?" I smiled. Digging in my bag.

"No... Of coarse not!"

"Your a bad liar Mr. Jiraiya!"

He looked back at me with blank eyes.

"whatever... Why don't you stop by my place later honey... I'll show you around." He winked.

"I dont think so.."

"I see. Your scared of my great powers aren't you? Oh well."

"Hold on buddy... Scared? I don't get scared..." I stood up.

"Prove it."

"Time and place.." i poked his chest.

"I'll meet you at your place 11:00. See ya then" he laughed. "You nee-" I stopped. He know where I live already. He's a great Sannin.

He poofed away. Great. I'm going to a pervs house. And he's like, 40 years older then me... Uhh... Oh well.

I 'poofed' away to the hokage faces. Looking at them again.

There just pretty. "Wish my dad could be here..." I said to myself. Looking up. "I'm sure it's my fault... If I would have sucked it up and took orders... Worthless..."

I started walking. I look Over to my right. I though someone was there. But nothing. After few yards, I stopped taking a Kuni out. I held it in my hand tightly. "There..." I pointed the knife behind me. I looked back. My kuni was not even an inch away from a man. I looked at his face.. "Wait.. You again?"

"Not to bad for a Mist ninja... You know, you really shouldn't be so hard on yourself..."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name? Hakate Kakashi. And you are?"

"My name is Jinxsren.." I put my knife away. Turning to him.

"Hmm... Your a Uchiha aren't you?"

My eyes grew wide. "How... Did you know that?"

"Well, lucky guess..."

"hmm... Kakashi, why did you say dont be so hard on yourself?" I looked down

"I heard what you said at the faces. I was picking something up, When I heard you.."

"That docent matter..." I started walking.

"Well, maybe I can help you?" he grabbed my wrist.

I turned around pulling away it away. "I don't think so."

"Well, let's try, Jinxsren." he smiled.

We walked to the heroes memorial stone. Which was a ways away. Talking. We sat down at a bench.

"so, why isn't your father here with you and your mother?"

I looked at the sky. "He can't... It's because of me..."

"What happened?"

"It was a mission.. Gone wrong... My father was my group leader that day. He gave me instructions to meet up with my team mates, but stay low, and try and hide my chakara. It was good until one of my teammate's didn't show up. I fell back, looking for her... I looked every where... She was no where. So I headed to the meeting point. I forgot about the trip wire that I avoided before. And set it off... I woke up in a dark place. Sound ninjas surrounded me... I didn't know what to do... So I tried to fight them... Next thing I know, one ninja got me.. He stabbed my stomach, I didn't think I was gonna make it. So I gave up, I just laid on the ground. One man had a large sword. I saw it coming down... When I woke up, I thought I was dead. But I turned my head to find my father, next to me. Covered in blood... His eyes were open... Blood had filled them, but the thing is, id never even seen these Sharingans before. He took the sword.. When I should have been the one to. If I would have took orders... He'd be alive still. So would my teammates. When I returned home to the mist, I was shunned. The medical ninja's wouldn't. Even see me... Things got do bad that a mist ninja tried to kill me for killing his child. And that's why we had to move here..." I looked over at Kakashi.

His eye was closed. I have a similar story." he told me about Rin, and Obito... But he cut off right when the rock came down on... Then continued with waking up to his sensai. It seemed kinda choppy... Maybe it was just me..

Kakashi walked me back to my house. "I glad you told me your story Jinxsren."

"You can call me Jinxs if you want to. I'm glad I got to hear yours too... Hopefully we can have more time to talk again." I smiled. I felt like I needed to hug him.. So I did. I put my head on his chest and I wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you for listening Kakashi..." I closed my eyes tightly.

"Uhhm.. Your welcome..." he hugged me back. I really could have done that for hours... Kakashi is a very comforting person. But I think he's been hugged lately. It was awkward for a second, but it got better. Ha. And I have like, four hours till Jiraiya comes... Great!

I can't remember the last time I slept was. Well, two days till I get my leaf headband. Stupid transcripts...

"Hey mom..." I sat at the table.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna be out tonight with a new friend. He's really nice and he gonna pick me up here..."

"He? What's his name?"

"J-Jiraiya..."

"Hmm... Sounds nice? But who late?"

"He'll be here in a few minutes. And I don't know what time I'll be back..."

"Well, you have your subs with you?" she asked.

"Yep. All five..."

"Okay... Only because your know who to protect yourself. And I saw your new friend today." she grinned. "What his name? And how old is he? He's very handsome!"

"Ha.. Mom. His name is Kakashi. And I don't know. 28? Or 30?"

My mom sighed. "why can't you find someone your own age? They exist too.."

"I know... Mom Jiraiya is here. I'm gonna head out. I'll be safe. And love you." I kissed her cheek. I put my backpack on and walked out the door. Jiraiya was a few steps from the door.

"Hey..." I said awkwardly.

"Hello!" he laughed, as his eyes traveled my body.

"what are you looking at me like that? All I did was change my shirt... Geez.."

"Ha ha.. Pretty low..."

"No it's not."

"Whatever Jinxs... Bwaha."

Jiraiya's house wasn't to far. 15 minutes away.

He opened his door. Letting me walk in first. His house was some sort clean. "hmmm... A lot better then What I was expecting.." I laughed. I sat on his couch. Jiraiya handed me a glass with red fluid in it...

"What's this?"

"Something your gonna need.." he did that awkward laugh again. I ended up drinking four glasses of that stuff.

Jiraiya sat next to me, putting his arm around me... I looked over at him with a smile... Too friendly of a smile I guess..

Jiraiya put his hand on my leg. Running his hand up my leg slowly. I kissed him, (but I feel he should have kissed me...)

We soon took things to his bedroom...

I woke up next to Jiraiya.. My hand was on his chest... I looked at my chest, that was bare... My legs as well...

"Christ..." I sat up, putting my hand on my head. I looked on the right side of me. "...Jiraiya... I think I have to kill you now..."

"And why's that Ms. Uchiha?"

"Mnnn..."

"Why don't you like people to know that your an elite ninja from the Uchiha clan? That's not a bad thing ya know?"

"I know it's not bad... Uchiha's are always bad.. Some bad blood in are streams... I can feel it..." I sat up, graving my pants, and my shirt...

"Okay, but if you don't like your clan, then why wear the symbol on your back?"

"There's no denning it's there... So what's the point of not wearing it, to wearing it?" I smiled.

"Okay... What'd you think about lastnight?" he laughed his pervert laugh.

"It was great until you gave me that drink... Other then that thanks." I stuck my tung out. "I gotta head to the ninja academy..."

"What for?"

"My last academy sent my records... And the Hokage wants to see me..."

"Wow... Have fun with that..."

"I'll try... See ya around Jiraiya." I walked into his living area... And picked my bag up.

I had to get home.

"Hey Mom! I'm heading off the Academy then the Hokage office!" I yelled from the kitchen.

"Okay! See ya soon!"

I left my bag behind this time. Setting it on the table.

I walked to the academy. I didn't feel like being in hurry. Or rushing. It took 30 minutes. Hmm... Kinda far.

I really didn't really know what entrance to go in at so I just walked in the door closet to me. Which was the back. Ha. Of coarse was the back, and class was going on...

"Sorry... Irukia, sensai..." did an awkward smile.

"it's fine, just pass through."

"Thank you." I walked through. Yuck. I sat on a bench. "Excuse me?" I stood up.

"Yes?" he man said.

"Where can I find the Hokage office at?"

"Over there..." he coughed.

"Thanks." I walked to the glass door. I knocked.

"Come in." a voice from inside said.

I opened the door. Walking in slowly.

"You must be Jinxren?" he said.

"Yes..."

"Have a seat."

I sat on a black chair in from of his desk.

"Jinxren, I understand that you are a elite ninja hailing from the Uchiha clan... Before you left the Mist village, you were what rank?"

"I was chünin... When I was to return from the last mission, I was suppose to be promoted Jônin..."

"Hm.. I see... Well, I'm gonna offer you a position. I want you to beside a Jônin, and a squad of three... Would you be up for it?" He took a drag out of his pipe.

"I would be honored. What rank will I be placed under?"

"Well, I'll set you as Jônin once I have the approval of your partner."

"Okay, and when will I meet my partner?"

"He's on his way now... His name is Hakate Kakashi... Known as the 'Copy Cat ninja'."

"Okay.. Ha..." I grinned.

The door opened, I looked back, and Kakashi was in the door way.

"Hey Kakashi... Long time no see, eh?"

"Kakashi, take Jinxsren to meet team Kakashi soon as you can. Dismissed.

"So, who is in your group?" I asked.

"Get ready for a handful. We've got Naruto Uzamiki, he's the son of the 4th Hokage, sealed within him is the nine tails fox; Sakura Harano, she's training to become a medical ninja, and last, Sasuke Uchiha, maybe you know in, maybe you don't. I'll let you figure him out... Team seven will meet at the training field. I've already notified the kids. So there already there."

"Okay... Sasuke huh? How old is he now?"

"I believe 12."

"Ha.. When I last saw him he was 6... Wow..." I laughed.

"Just don't get to attached to him..."

"I'm not like that." I smiled.

"Here we are..."

There they are... Haha. Sakura, must be the pink haired girl... Naruto, yellow, Sasuke, black.

"Hello team... Today were gonna be having a guest chûnin.. Her name is Uchiha Jinxsren... Naruto, be nice." Kakashi looked at me.

"Um, hi. You guys can call me, Jinxs... I'll be tagging along with you guys for a few weeks. So get use to me. If you don't, well, it's your problem." I laughed.

"Your the girl from the ramen shop! Wait... So, if your a Chûnin, where's your leaf headband at?" Naruto grinned.

"The Third Hokage has it as of now. That's why I'm here, under Kakashi's orders..."

"What'd you do?" Naruto had a weird face.

"Nothing!" I looked over at Sasuke... "Hey, Jinxs, stay out of my way..." Sasuke mumbled.

"Why should I?"

"Because you shouldn't have survived... You didn't go through my pain... You were hiding away from your life... While I dealt with every thing alone... Just leave me alone..."

"Sauke... I think we have some talking to do..." I looked over at Kakashi.

He nodded his head. "It was nice meeting you guys." I waved. Sasuke was already walking. "Hey! Sasuke! Just stop and talk to me..."

He stopped. I walked up to him.

"What's there to talk about..."

"Maybe about what you said back there? Your mad at me because my parents moved us to the mist, a week before Itachi killed off everyone? He sensed evil, and he was right.. Your father didn't believe a word mine said... And who's fault was it that are clan was killed?"

"Don't speak of Itachi... Or my father... Your a disgrace to the Uchiha clan... You shouldn't be wearing the Uchiha symbol on your back..."

"Sasuke... Your father only cared about Itachi, and the Anbu... I remember that night, when you wanted to show your dad the fire style technique. He turned you down to see Itachi... Your dad loved you some what, but you shouldn't stick up for him... If it wasn't for me you wouldn't of had. The courage to go back and show him again... Wouldn't of you? Itachi was my friend... He wouldn't allow to be any thing other then friend.. Not even a close friend... Because he didn't want to kill me for his new eyes... You remember right?"

"This is over Jixsren... Do you even remember where the clan use to live any more? Or even how to use your sharingans?"

"Sasuke... My sharigans are some of the best... Beside your brothers... Maybe I'll we can have a little Uchiha brawl light we did when we were little." I smiled, so did Sasuke.

"Hm... It's a deal..." he walked away.

I headed back to the field. Kakashi and Sakura were still their. "Sorry about that.. Uhmm, where's Naruto at?"

"He's at his house.. He wanted to eat the go to bed..." Sakura gasped.

"I see... Sakura I heard your in medical?"

"Mmhm.. I'm just starting."

"That's great.. My mother always wanted me to become a

Medical ninja.. But I just didn't have it in me."

"Ms. Jinxs, may I ask you something?"

"Um, sure."

"Well, it seems like you and Sasuke knew each other..."

"Oh yeah... Um, Sasuke and I use to be great friends, he was five or six at the time, I was around ten... So we do know each other..."

"I heard your from the leaf but moved to the mist.. Can you maintain a stable water clone and shadow clone at the same time?"

"Haha... Yes... I can do both at the same time... I'll show you when the whole team is around. You should get home to your mom. She probably wants to hear about your day." I laughed.

"Okay, well, see you later!" Sakura waved.

"They all seem nice. What's the problem with them Sensei?" I winked.

"Naruto is a handful at times... He's been through a lot..." Kakashi walked up to me. "You could imagine?"

"I can yes. Every one shunning him, acting like he's a plague. Yes. I can..." Kakashi moved closer to me. I laughed in my head

"Well, Kakashi, I better head home..." I started to walk away with a grin "Oh no you don't..." Kakashi grabbed my hand, pulling back to him... "Yes?" I smiled. It got quiet all the sudden. I knew what was about to happen... He kissed me... With his mask on.. Kinda awkward... But sweet.

"Y-Yeah..." he put his hand behind his head...

"Next time you should lose the mask." I smiled. Kissing his cheek. "See ya tomorrow. Sensei."

The sun was setting, and I'd be dark soon. I'd have to get home before dark hit. "10 more minutes." I said to myself.

"Jiraiya is here!" he yelled. I ran into him.

"Jeez Jiraiya.. Give me a heart attack will ya?" I punched his arm.

"Oh, you like the contact... What are you up to babe?"

"I'm heading to my house, you?"

"Why not my house?" He look at me.

"Because I haven't even slept in my room yet... I've been in yours!" I laughed.

"Well, let me walk you home at least..." Jiraiya smiled his pervy face.

"Fine. Tonight you'll be my knight in armor." I joked.

"So, Jinxs, tell me. How was your kiss with Kakashi?"

"What? How'd you know about that?"

"Lucky shot..."

"You spy!"

"Mmm... So what if I was?"

"Grr... Jiraiya..."

"Don't get mad at me girl."

"Okay Jiraiya you can leave now..."

"oh, but you owe me a night your place!"

"damn it... Fine. But nothing is happening tonight... You were lucky lastnight..." I opened the door. "oh... And please try to act your age..." I walked in. Jiraiya followed. He shut the door.

"Hey mom... I have a guest..."

"Hello!" she smiled, hugging Jiraiya...

"Hi, Mrs. Uchiha... I'm Lord Jiraiya, one of the great Sannin's." he smiled.

"Wow, impressive..."

"Mom, I ran into Sasuke today... He's on my squad..."

"Oh no... What happened?" were going to fight soon."

"wow..."

"Uhm, mom. I'm gonna head up atairs. Night."

"Here we are." I shut my door. Jiraiya walked to me, kissing me. "No way Jiraiy..." I pushed him away. "you gave me a nickname? Your just so cute." he smiled.

"Come on beautiful." he kissed my neck.

I grinned, kissing his back "If you went so good looking.." I laughed. "well I can't help that."

-next morning.

"Jiraiya, I'm I ever going to sleep alone?"

"Mmm... Maybe?"

"I've got a mission today with team seven... It's almost six o clock!" I threw the blankets off me hoping out of bed getting dressed quickly. "Jiraiya, I've got to meet at the leaf entrance... Come on, I'm not leaving you here with my mom." I grabbed his hand. "I'm getting up... Just takes me a while."

"Wow, your that old?" I stuck my tung out.

"I'm not old..." he got up.

"Hurry up and get dressed. I'll make some toast. Meet me downstairs."

I walked down stairs. Putting toast in the toaster. The coffee was already going. I just put in a to go cup.

"Why do you wake up so early for missions?" Jiraiya yawned.

"I don't know.. That's what time Kakashi said. Here." I handed him the cup.

"I'm not gonna eat..."

"Okay..."

I walked out the door, Jiraiya followed behind me.

"I'll walk you to the gates I guess. So far out..." Jiraiya mumbled, putting his hands behind his head.

"Thank you for walking with me." I smiled back at him. "You kinda remind me of Naruto to an extend..."

"Huh? I trained him for quite a while."

"Ha, I see. He acts like you..."

"Great... He's my grandson...&"

"Why's that bad?" I looked back at him.

"Oh whatever... Never mind. Here you go... Wanna hang out again tonight?"

"Hang out? Haha.. So that's what you call it." I laughed.

"Mm!"

"I'll say no... You need to jump through some hoops first... Go from base one to whatever, then we'll, 'Hang out' again." I winked.

"That's not fair..."

"show me what you got from your research, killer. See ya later." I walked away.

"Hey Kakashi, team 7!"

"Hmm... What was pervy sage doing with you?" Naruto went blank...

"We were just talking."

"Alright team 7 let's head out..."

We got back from the mission around 10 hours later. Another late night... And maybe Jiraiya will leave me alone tonight so I can actually sleep the whole night.

"Everyone, great job. See take a few days off..." Kakashi said.

I heard Naruto and Sasuke talking as they walked away. "So. What are your planes for tonight?" Kakashi asked.

"Mmm... Taunt Jiraiya.. That's probably all..."

"What about you?"

"Haven't planned any thing out... Would you like to, maybe go out to eat tomorrow night?"

"That would be wonderful..."

"Would nine work for you?"

"Of coarse I'd would." I smiled.

"Great... Oh, do you want me to walk you home? Or something?"

"your too sweet, but I'm not going home yet. So, tomorrow you can."

"Alright.. Well, see you then..." he awkwardly went in for a hug. I hugged him back... "See ya..." I smiled. He nodded, and he was gone.

"Hey Jiraiya! How's the view from up there?" I yelled.

"Pretty damn good!" Jiraiya disappeared from the top gates to in front of me. "Why do you like him? He hugged you for god sake!"

"Hey.. Leave him alone! Kakashi is well mannered, unlike you.. You go for any thing you want.."

"Why's that a bad thing?"

"Well, I guess it's not.. But still! Like I said. Base 1..." I teased.

"Mmmnn... Let's go out and eat then..."

"Right now?"

"Yep... Base 1 right?"

"You do know it's like, 11:00... Right?"

"I know, and it's 10:39..."

"Okay, if you can find a place that is open, I'll go."

"Great!"

Jiraiya found one place... A ramen shop... Always ramen haha.

"Alright, here we go!" he teased.

I pointed to the door, it said closed...

"Haha... I'm sorry..." I laughed.

"Fine, I'll make you something at my place then..."

I choked on my laughter when he said that...

"You? One of the great Sannin's, cooks?"

"I guess tonight I will..."

"Fine.. But don't act like a pig, or I'll leave."

"Deal."

"Well, I've gotta run home real quick and check on my mom. Then I'll meet you at your house in oh, let's say 20-30 minutes?"

"I'll just pick you up? Then I can protect you from evil." he winked.

"Haha, fine. Just give me ten minutes at the most."

I teleported home, so I'd save time. I'm sure Jiraiya did the same...

The house felt lonely.. And cold... "Mom?" I called out. No response.

"Mom!" I called again, still no answer...

I ran upstairs to my room, checking... No one, I ran down stairs, looked in the living room, no one, and last in her room... I looked, but she wasn't there... "Bathroom!"

"Mom?" I smiled, as I opened the door. I swallowed, "Mom..." I felt as if my gut was going to fall out.

"No.. This can't be..." I looked down at her, she had a sword stabbed through her heart... The floor was all blood... "How could someone do this to you! First dad then you? Why!" I punched the wall, making a big hole... "I can't be here... Damn it! Damn it!" I walked into the kitchen, taking a knife out I felt my heart rate rise.. I looked at the knife, it made me angrier. I stabbed it in the door, creating a gash...

"What do I do? Leave here there or what? Why'd you have to do this to me? Why..." I felt the tears coming... "Crying won't help any thing... Just stupid..." I wiped my eyes off. All I could think was, I'm alone now, first are clan, dad, then her, an now mom... What else?" I picked another knife off the conter, I gripped the blade tightly in my hand as I slid down to the floor... I saw the blood run off my hand, down on the wood, running down the cracks. I followed it to the door, which swung open... I closed my eyes, gripping the blade tighter.

"Jinxs!" Jiraiya called to me. I didn't want to answer... So I didnt.

"Hey! What happened?" I opened one eye carelessly.

"Come on... Give the knife..." he grabbed it, taking it out of my hand easily.

"She's dead.. I managed to say.

"Who?"

"My mom..." I pointed towards the bathroom.

Jiraiya stood up walking in there. "Oh.." I heard him say.

"Come on.. Your only staying here... Let's go... Your hand is bad... We need to wrap it..." Jiraiya helped me up.. I felt light headed.. And dizzy...

"Why me?" I muttered.

"If I could answer that I would... I'm sorry... There's not much to say..."

"Where are we going?"

"The hospital..."

"...why?"

"Look at your hand... You've got a horrible cut... You better hope you can still do Justus's.. Or your screwed."

"Jiraiya... I think I'm gonna faint..." I looked up at him.

When the woke up, I was in a room with wood paneling on the walls, And white accents. Jiraiya was asleep in a chair next to the bed. "Hey... Jiraiya.." I poked his shoulder.

"Jiraiya!" I medium yelled.

"Your awake?" he yawned.

"Yeah..."

"Great! The doctors said you'd be out for a day or two!"

"Really?"

"Yep, how's your hand feel?"

"Numb... I can feel the pain though..." I looked at my left hand.

"How many stocked did I get?"

"Uhmm... 15? Not including the ones inside your hand... I think."

I smiled.

"What are you so happy about?"

"You stayed here with me... Thank you... I think you proved yourself Jiraiya..."

"What? No more base 1 stuff any more?"

"No more..."

"Yes! But, you know you can't use your left hand for any thing for at least two months? And I was suppose to call. Nurse in the cast it up so you can't disturb the stitchings..."

"Well, call her in so we can leave.."

Jiraiya called the nurse in, she put a purple cast on. It hurt my hand a lot... But after she she was done it was normal pain I guess.

"That looks horrible.." Jiraiya looked at my hand...

"Thanks... Jiraiy.. I'm going home to sleep..."

"No your not... You can't go back to that house... It's off limits... The police are at it as of now. So your staying with me."

"What... Oh... I forgot.. How could I forget something like that?"

"It's the meds... Come on... Your stuff is already at my place... So don't worry."

"okay."

Soon as I got to Jiraiya's house I fell asleep. I didn't want to talk or any thing. I know Jiraiya was next to me when I did fall asleep...

"Morning..." Jiraiya said.

"Hi... What time is it?" I asked sitting up.

"Around eight... Why?"

"I need to see Kakashi... We were suppose to go on a date last night.." I stood up.

"Oh, don't worry I talked to him... He said he understood... I didn't give him details... I wanted you to tell him..."

"Thanks... Jiraiya, I really under estimated you.. I though you were just a pig... But, I was wrong... Your a really great guy..." I walked over to Jiraiya, hugging him... It was one of the only moments I really felt like Jiraiya was someone I could be with...

"When can we start?" he smiled.

"Start what?"

"The base thing?"

"You wanna do that still?" I laughed.

"Why not.."

"okay... Starts now. It docent matter what time it is. Or place but it must be first to home."

"Deal..."

We shook hands.

"I'm gonna find Kakashi.. I'll be back later... K?"

"Have fun."

I walked all around town, trying to find him. I looked every where... I knew there was no mission... I saw Naruto at the ramen shop.

"Hey Naruto!" I yelled out.

"hm... Oh hey Jixs! Want a bowl?"

"Maybe later? I need to ask you something."

"Go for it!" He slurped his ramen.

"Have you seen Kakashi sensei today?"

"No.. Why? Is he okay?"

"yeah.. He's fine. I just need to talk to him about something... That's all..."

"Oh.. I see... I think he's probably at the memorial stone. He's always there. Or at the training field. Umm, what'd you do to your hand..."

"Oh.. This? Haha.. It's nothing... Just a cut. No big deal." I smiled.

"Thanks Naruto!"

"I hope you find him!"

I went to the memorial stone... He was there... Standing by the rock with one knee down. His eye was closed.

"Hey... Kakashi..."

"Hey Jinxs..."

"I hope I'm not interruption anything..."

"It's fine..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah... Let's get out of here..."

"Okay..."

"What were you at the memorial for?" I asked... But I knew why... Stupid question.

"Today, was the mission Obito died doing.. I was there to say hello.. That's all..."

"I feel bad for..."

"Jinxs, it's fine really I was done already..."

"Kakashi.. I'm really sorry about last night... Soon as I laid down I was asleep..."

"Your staying at Jiraiya's house right?"

"That's correct..."

"He's not being bad is he?"

"No, surprisingly, he's going to try and like me, just not have there to have fun with at night."

"Hmm... Sounds.. Weird... Bit it's okay. Would tonight be okay?I'm really sorry about what happened..."

"Bad things happen... We can't stop them from happening.. That'd be great.. Nine still?"

"How about eight?"

"Eight... Great... Haha..."

"I'm looking forward to the date..."

"Me too." I smiled, I think Kakashi has the cutest smile ever though.

"See ya" he waved.

"Yeah..." I walked away.

Let's hope this time something bad doesn't happen.

But I should probably head out to Jiraiya... I don't want freak him out...

"Hey, Jiraiya! You here!" I walked into the room, poking my head. "Hmm..." I headed into the kitchen.

"Living room.. Duh." I walked into there.

"Oh... Hey Jinxs! Haha!"

"Jeez Jiraiy... Thanks for the warning."

"Oh, it's not like were doing any thing bad... Right ladies?"

"Mmhm!" they said.

I sighed...

"Really? Well, I'm not gonna be back till the morning probably... So see you..." I grabbed my bag, and left.

"Hey, Jinxs! Wait. Babe!"

"Yes?"

"I hope your date goes well with Kakashi..."

"Thank you Sir Jiraiya..." I hugged him.

"Haha.. Hugs are so weird..."

"Oh, you like them." I laughed.

"I guess... Just make sure Kakashi watch's you."

"I will. Make sure I don't come home to weird chicks in the bed."

I took off to Kakashi's house.

I knocked on his door.

"Hey Jinxs..."

I turned around.

"Haha, hey there..."

"All ready?" Kakashi did his cute smiled, and put his arm out.

"Yep... I'm excited." I held his arm. We walked down the road, had small talk and so on.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"Tazuka Town.. A new place opened up there..."

"Sounds great."

We walked all the way there. Which was really fun. It was only an hour away.. But I guess I didn't have to have a time limit anymore... So it's not like time matters...

"So, do you eat with your mask on?" I laughed as we sat down.

"Well, it all depends..."

"On what?"

"The place, people around... Those things..."

"will you take it off here?"

"No... I'm afraid..."

"Okay. Fair enough."

Dinner was good. Kakashi got all his food to go. But will he really eat it? Hmm...

"Kakashi, I had the best time tonight... I'm really glad we did this."

"Me too... I haven't gone out since... Well, a long time..."

-Leaf Village

"To Jiraiya's?" he asked.

"Indeed..."

"That was a short walk.." Kakashi smirked.

"I guess..."

"Would you wanna stay over at my house tonight?"

"... I would love too."

"Great.. Do you need any thing?"

"Nope."

Kakashi lived in an a awkward house thing... It look kinda like a oval.. Hmm. Yeah. A oval.

"Here we are.." he let me in go in first

"I like it."

"So, what do you want to do?" he sat on his couch.

"Whatever your up for..."

"Okay... Let's watch a movie?"

"What movie?"

"Um, it's Jiraiya's new movie..."

"What? Make out paradise is a movie?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay.. Haha.. I'm up for it I guess..."

Five minutes into the movie, I felt Kakashi move closer to me.

"How many times have you seen this." I lauded.

"About, five..."

"I see..."

I looked over at Kakashi, hoping he would tKe his mask off or something.

"You should take that mask off" I smiled.

"Why?"

"Well, I..." I sighed, it was silent for a minute. I kissed him. Wight he mask... So weird... Jeez...

He pulled away. "I see..." Kakashi slowly started to take his mask off. I gulped. I closed my eyes. To be real, I was scared what he was gonna look like.

"Jinxs.. It's off..."

I opened my eye slowly, then the other one. His left eye was closed.

"Wow... You... Beautiful... Kakashi..." I touched his cheek..

"Let's not make things awkward Jinxs." he smiled.

"what's wrong with your eye..."

"Nothing... See.." he opened it. "Oh my god.. You have a sharingan... Are you an Uchiha? Wait how can this... Wait... Obito... When the rock fell on Obito... Did he give you his eye?"

"Ha.. You catch on quickly don't you? But you made me take my mask off..."

"Hahaha.."

I kissed him. It was way better then kissing cloth... That's for sure. Are kissing got more aggrieve every second... Soon enough we had striped down... He was ripped...

-Next morning.

I woke up to an alarm..

"where am I?" I asked, sitting up. "Oh... Kakashi's place. Right"

"Hey Jinxsren, are you up?" Kakashi yelled.

"Yep." I stokers up, getting dressed. Every morning is the same.. Jeez...

"Hey Kakashi..."

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm, kinda... Slutty?"

"No... Why would you say that?"

"Well, I've been with Jiraiya almost every night, and then I was with you..."

"No... Your not at all.. And I'm sorry for last night I usually don't have sex with girls on first dates.. Well, I don't usually go on dates. So... I apologize."

"Oh, don't apologize. I had fun! I hugged him.

"I'm getting use to this hug thing I'll say." he smiled

"Well, I better get home..."

"Yeah, I'll walk you there... You shouldn't use your hand so much... It's not that bad any more, but you don't want to re split it."

"I'm trying to be careful."

"I know."

We just had small talk like usual. "See you around Kakashi." I smiled.

he waved and, he was gone.

"Jiraiya!" I called out.

"I'm in the bed room!"

I walked in there not knowing what to expect.

"What the..."

"I think I'm sick..."

"Ha.. Sick... Yeah.. Jiraiy, you need to take that headband off..."

"I forgot about it..."

"What's your temperature at?"

"I don know..."

"Where's your thing at?"

"top left cabinet."

I grabbed it out if there, walking it to Jiraiya. I stuck in his mouth, maybe a little to hard. He made a face at me.

"Don't be gentle or any thing..."

"Shut up and don't open your mouth." I sat next to him. Waited two minutes, when looked at it.

"Jesus Jiraiya.. You really are sick..."

The thermometer read; 155..

"I think you need to go to the hospital.. You have really high fever... This could kill you..." I grabbed his hand.

"I don't need any doctors..."

"Come on. You made me go, so it's your turn."

"Mmn..."

"let's go..." he slowly sat up.

"Okay..."

-Hospital

"Okay... Jiraiya, You'll be seen now..." a nurse yelled out.

"Great..."

"I'll wait here." I said.

"Nope. Your coming back..."

"Grr..."

I walked back with Jiraiya.. We were sat in a creepy room.

"So, Jiraiya... You have a very high fever?"

"I guess." he shrugged.

"Okay.. Well, put this under Your tong for two mi it's. Then I'll see what your temp. is, if it's high enough, well just have to keep ya here. Or give you high powered medicines."

The doctor took out a thermometer, Jiraiya took it out of the doctors hand, putting it in his mouth. We waited two minutes and the doctor took it out.

"145... Well, any one over the temp of 140 we are suppose to keep. But I'm gonna prescribe you some high powered meds... Um, Jinxsren. Your goings to have to watch him closely... These drugs effect everyone different."

"Okay..."

"Take this down to the main floor and you'll have it in no time. Take two pills a day. No more, no less..." he handed me a ticket with. Code on it.

"Thanks..." we walked out, going to the elevator.

"Great...medicine... This sucks... I don't need meds..."

"God... Your being a baby about this..."

"No I'm not..."

"well, I have to baby sit you for the next week.. So I'm not to thrilled either. And I need you to be alive." I looked at the floor.

"huh? Why?"

"because, your like the person who I can really trust and I know you'll be there for me."

"Come here."

"Nope... I'm not getting sick... I'll hug you. But I won't kiss you even though i really want to..."

"That's not fair..."

"You'll be better soon... Don't worry..." the door opened.

We walked into a pharmacy looking area. I handed the ticket to a guy, he gave me the pills.

"Let's get home..." Jiraiya said.

"You know, I feel better." he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah... You wanna come to me now baby?"

"I don't think so... Your still sick honey.. I'm sorry... Take this..." I handed him a a pill.

Well those pills make Jiraiya very... Sick minded... Luckily he only was on them for a week...

-Week later.

"Hows your hand feeling without a cast on it?" Jiraiya starred at my hand.

"It feels a lot better... How's it feel to be you again?"

"Better... What was I like?"

"Jiraiy... You don't wanna know..."

"Tell me!"

"You hit on Kakashi..." I mumbled.

"What? No I didn't!"

"You did..."

"Well... Fine... But can you come over here for a second?"

I looked over at him from the kitchen.

"Why?" I walked into the livingroom.

"I need to show you something..."

"what?" I stood in front of him, while he sat on the couch.

"Closer..."

I leaned in.

"Bwahaha.." Jiraiya smirked, as he pulled me on his lap.

"Your such a loser!" I laughed, putting my hand behind his head.

"Your the one still here with the loser." He kissed me.

I rolled my eyes, kissing him back.

"Mm.. Wait.." I pulled away.

"Whatttt..."

"I've got to meet with the Hokage in 15 minutes... So you've got... Maybe seven minutes..." I grinned.

"Well, I guess I'll take that seven minutes baby..." and we did it, but on the couch. Which makes me kinda want to not sit on it. But whatever...

"Done..." Jiraiya sighed.

"Great..." I gasped.

"Wanna come with me?"

"To the Hokage?"

"please Jiraiya?" I smiled.

"Fine..."

-Hokage office.

"Jinxsren, you may come in..." He said.

I opened the glass door walking in. Sitting by Kakashi.

"So, Kakashi has told me great things about your missions with team 7... I must say, I'm very impressed of you Uchihas, in particular with your abilities... First off, your leaf headband, and I'm offering you a position as leader of the Anbu Black Ops, you don't have to take it... Only if you want.."

Wow... Black ops leader? Thats amazing..

"Sir, I don't think I could handle that responsibility... I'm going to have to decline, I'm very sorry."

"Well, I see you've made a wise choice... Your an official leaf joini, and soon you'll be assigned a team of three..." he handed me my head band and jacket.

"Thank you sir, I'm really looking forward to it." I stood up, and bowed.

Kakashi and I stood up and walked out.

"how'd it go?" Jiraiya followed.

"She was offers black ops leader..." Kakashi pulled his book out.

"I declined. Way to much for me to deal with..." I yawned.

"That's some offer..."

"I know... Hey Kakashi, see you later." I waved.

-month later

"Hey Jiraiy..." I called out from the bedroom.

"Jinxs I gotta go train with Naruto! I'll be back later!" I heard the door shut.

I should see what Sakura is doing...

I stood up. I was surprised to find her at her house.

"hey Sakura..." I waved.

"Oh, sensei Jinxsren.."

"Do you have time to talk?"

"Sure." she shut the door.

"You can't tell anyone... I don't care if it's the first Hokage..."

"Wow.. Okay I promise.."

"Okay, here goes.. I'm.. Pregnant..." I whispered.

"What?" she eyes grew.

"Shh..."

"With who?"

"Umm... Jiraiya's..."

"Ahh! That's so gross!"

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"How could you pregnant with his kid? He's so.. Well.. Pervert..."

"I know.. But once you get to know him.. He's not that bad..."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"That's what I'm scared of... Like how he'll react and stuff..."

"Well, if he does like you, like you said you shouldn't be worried."

I smiled and left. She does have a point... But whatever. I'll just tell him tonight... I'm just glad I haven't been assigned a team yet... I wonder if it's gonna be a girl or boy.. Will it have the ability to do sharingan? I hope so.. That'd be kinda weak... Oh well...

I sighed.

I should just get home and sleep...

"Hey Jinxs..." I looked up..

"Oh... Kakashi.. You scared me..." I laughed.

"What wrong." he jumped down.

"Nothing!"

"I can tell.. Your happy... But scared off something? Perhaps telling someone something?

I cleared my throat. "How'd you know?"

"Well,-"

"Sakura... Damn it!"

"She didn't really tell me. I kinda stole the info."

"Your horrible..." I smiled.

"How far along is it?" he looked at my stomach.

"Umm.. A month I think..."

"I see..."

"What! You can tell?" I looked down.

"No! I can't. I was just saying I know... Don't freak out..." Kakashi pulled his book out.

"well, I'm going to get home... And sleep... I kinda want to be there before Jiraiya gets there. I'm gonna tell him..."

"Okay, that's a Good plan..." He looked up.

"I need a hug..." I look down.

"Fine..." Kakashi put his arms half way out.

I smiled, and walked towards him, hugging him.

"Thank you Kakashi..."

"No problem..."

"See you later?" I said.

"Of coarse... Bye... Oh, good luck..."

Gone. "Thanks..." I got home before Jiraiya. But soon as he got home he went upstairs for whatever reason.

I walked up the stairs.

"Hey Jiraiy..."

"Yes?" he looked up at me.

I sat next to him. "Can I tell you something?" I grabbed his hands.

"Mmhm.. Anything.."

"Okay... I'm.. p-pregnant..." I closed my eyes. Hoping he wouldn't react bad.

"Uh... Really?"

"Yeah.." I looked at him. His face was blank for a minute...

"That's great!" He laughed.

I laughed too. "Really? Your happy?"

"Of coarse I am! When did you find out?" he was so happy.

I didn't expect this at all. "just today... But I'm about a month along." I smiled.

"Wow... I'm gonna be a father eh? This is exciting.. Were gonna have to get a room together."

"Yeah... Ha.. Jiraiy, I'm so glad that your not freaking out. Or upset."

"I'll freak out later!"

"Okay."

After that day we started getting stuff ready. By the time we were done getting the room together I was five months. Time's been going so fast lately.

"Hey, Jinxs.. How you feeling today?" Jiraiya's sat next to me.

"Good... I wish my mom could see this.."

"She's probably watching on us right now..."

"Maybe..." I said as I sat back.

"your very pregnant..." Jiraiya looked at my stomach.

"I've still got three months still leaft to grow..."

"woo."

"your telling me... Did you notice my moms eyes?"

"What? Sharingans?"

"Yeah... She always had then like that... She'd never tell me why though...

My dad said it had to do with my birth..."

"What's your point?"

"Well... What if it was from her giving birth to me? And what happens if I have permanent sharingans?"

"hey, don't worry Sharingans are cute!" he winked.

Jiraiya rubbed my arm.

"Really? I smiled.

"Sure, why not?"

"Great."

-seven months later.

"Hey Jiraiy!" I yelled.

"Yea?"

"I think it's time..." I closed my eyes tightly. Standing up slowly.

"Time for the baby?"

"Yeah..."

"Let's go! Ready?"

"Yes... Damn it..."

We were at the hospital in less then no time.

"Okay! Jinxsren! We need you to breath deep and just push... Ready, 3, 2, 1.. Push!"

I looked over at Jiraiya. His face was blank.

I yelled..

"One more time! It's done! You've done it!" the doctor held a gooey mess in his hand.

I looked over at Jiraiya his face was blank still. "Haha..." I sighed.

"your eyes are changed..." he muttered.

"No..." I closed my eyes.

"Just normal Sharingans?"

"Yeah..."

"Good..."

"Here he is!" the doctor handed me the unnamed baby.

"God... Look at him!" I laughed.

"Wow... We made that?"

"Jiraiy.. We don't have a name for him..." I looked at Jiraiya

"Hmm... Well... We need something that will go with Uchiha.."

"You want him to take the Uchiha name?" I smiled.

"Yes... It's the right thing."

"How about, Zach?"

"How'd you come up with that?"

"it was my sisters name... She show'd me everything I know."

"that sounds good."

"Great. Um, when can we leave?" I asked.

"Well, two days.."

"Okay.. So today? Great!"

I stood up, yawning.

"okay..." the doctor said.

-Home

"Wow... Jiraiy.. Can you believe that have a baby now?" I laughed.

"It's pretty crazy..."

"Do you want to hold Zach?" I smiled.

"Oh... Um.. I don't think that's a good idea..."

"why?"

"I've never held a baby before..."

"Come here" I said, Jiraiya sat next to me.

I handed him Zach.

"Not that hard..." I laughed.

"I guess your right..." Jiraiya laughed.

"He looks like you... A lot."

"Me? Jinxs, he's got your looks."

"Na... Ha.."

-4 years later

"Hey mom!"

"Yeah Zach?"

"When's dad getting home? Hr said he'd teach me a new jutsu today!"

"Zach, you need to focus on the academy, dad will be home when you get back!" I kissed his forehead.

"okay. Promise?"

"Yes. Do your best!" I smiled.

"I will!" the door shut.

"I wonder when Jiraiya will be home..."

I set out to the ramen shop. Nothing better to do... When I sat down I noticed something weird. Almost like something bad is coming or has happened... Maybe it was just me.

"Hey Jinxsren?" I turned around.

"Kakashi! I haven't seen you in a while."

"listen, have you seen Sasuke any where?"

"No.. Last time I saw him it was at the old Uchiha clan area... He seemed completely different.. Why?"

"We think he went to Orochimaru... He wants power... And he'll do any thing for it..."

"What are we going to do?" I gulped.

"Jiraiya and Naruto have set out in search of Sasuke.. They left an hour ago. But no luck. If they don't give us any signs that there alive you, me, and some Anbu members will have to set out immediately."

"Hey.. Wait.. I can't just leave. I have a son.. And Jiraiya will be fine..."

"Jinxs, I know, but I'm just following lady Tsunda's orders..."

"I understand..."

"How old is Zach now?" Kakashi asked.

"He's four. Today is his graduation exam... He'll become a ninja today is he passes... That's why Jiraiya and I have to be there for him..."

"graduating at four? Ha.. Sounds like someone I know.."

"Ha... Maybe you?" I laughed.

"Maybe... I have to spread the news... So, see you..."

"Damn it!" I sighed. I'll just go to the academy and wait there for Zach... It'll give Jiraiya more time to stall.. I ended up waiting 2 hours before the bell rang. Iruka walked out into the hall way.

"Hey Jinxsren." he walked over to me.

"Iruka. How have you been?"

"Fine.. I need to say, that your son Zach is a very talented boy.. He's special..."

"thank you." I smiled.

"your welcome... Oh you can walk through the class room... No class is going on. So, your safe." he laughed.

"Are you going to tease me with that forever?"

"Yes."

"Whatever. Nice seeing you again." I walked through the empty class room, to the playground.

"Hey mom!" Zach ran up to me.

"Hey Zach how'd it go!"

"Check it out!" he pointed to his headband that was tied sideway on his forehead.

"I'm so proud of you! Your a ninja now!" I smiled.

"Thanks mom! Oh.. Where's dad at?"

"Uhm.. Dad is.. A-" I was cut off.

"Right here!" Jiraiya walked up to us.

"Thank god you showed up.. I was getting worried."

"Wow Zach... So.. Do you think your ready to learn the jutsu I've got planned?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay.. You know Naruto right?"

"Of coarse! He's like a brother!"

"Okay, he's gonna be helping us out!"

"Awesome!"

"Okay... Hey mom. Do you want to come and learn too?" Jiraiya winked.

"I suppose so." we met up with Naruto at the old training field.

"Hey Naruto..." I said.

"Yeah?"

"What age did Jiraiya teach you this at?"

"uhh.. 12?"

"Great.."

Jiraiya and Zach stayed out practicing the technique till almost 12 at night.

"It's about time you guys took a break.." I said, as they walked in the door way.

"Dinner is ready. So hurry up and wash your hands."

"Hey babe.." Jiraiya walked over to me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Tonight do you want to, have some fun?" Jiraiya winked.

"I don't know.. Maybe." I set down three plates.

"Zach!" I called.

Zach ran into the kitchen sitting down.

I put.

"So, tell me about the academy!" I asked Zach as I sat down.

"It was so cool! This one kid thought he could impress Iruka

Sensei so he tried to do multiple Shadow clone... But he only created a two, but one was half... But he passed. And I created like, 10 shadow clones!"

"wow... That's great!" Jiraiya laughed.

"thanks dad!"

"Well, Zach... It's almost 1... You know what that means..."

"Yeah... Bed time... It's not fair... I'm a ninja now mom..."

"Your also four say night to daddy."

"Night dad." Zach hugged Jiraiya.

"Night..."

"Hey mom..."

"Yeah?" I sat on the edge of his bed.

"Are you and dad married?"

"no... Why?"

"All my friends parents are married..."

"It's the mom and dads choice. You don't have to get married. Night Zach..." I flipped the light switch off and shut the door, I walked downstairs and laid down in my room.

"Well... Everything is locked up and Zach is asleep. I say we turn the lights down..." Jiraiya shut are door.

I sat up, he grabbed my hands pulling me up. "It's been a while since we did this, huh?" I smiled. "Mmhm..." Jiraiya kissed me. I took my cloths off first... Very slowly, teasing Jiraiya...

He just ripped his off... No games for him. I pulled him close to me as are kissing became aggressive each second.

I laid on the bed, taking Jiraiya down with me. Are chest's an arm length apart. I grabbed the blankets tightly as he entered me. I moaned with pleasure.

"Jiraiya... No matter what, I can't resist you when you kiss me..." I said as I laid on my side.

"I'm glad to hear that." he Kissed me.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but I just couldn't fall asleep.

"Hey Jiraiy... Have you consider having another baby?"!

"Uh... No... I haven't. Why... Your not pregnant again are you?" I felt him sit up.

"No.. I'm not pregnant again..." I put my hands on Jiraiya's chest.

"Goodnight." I Said.

"Jinxs... I, love you... And I wanted to know something... Will you marry me?"

I sat up this time. Looking over at him. He had turned a dim light on. There in his hand lied a box, with a ring In the middle.

"Oh.. My.. gosh.. Jiraiya! Of coarse I'll marry you!." I hugged him.

"great! Let's celebrate!" Jiraiya stood up.

"Jiraiy... I'd love to. Bur it's almost 3:00 am. nothing will open..."

"Kitchen is open."

"Okay! Wait... Jiraiya... Put some pants on first. No matter how good you look... I'm sure Zach would freak if he saw his dads stuff." I laughed.


End file.
